The invention relates to a tooth storage means, and more particularly to a tooth storage means including a plurality of tooth elements having an appearance and arrangement corresponding to the teeth of a subject for receiving, storing and displaying same.
Heretofore, display holders and cases had been provided for storing artificial teeth. Display cards for artificial teeth have also been utilized for mounting and providing ready accessibility to a plurality of artificial teeth or sets of artificial teeth. Such devices, however, have not provided storage means for teeth comprising a plurality of tooth elements each having an appearance and arrangement corresponding to the teeth of a subject, and each of which tooth elements receives an individual corresponding tooth of a subject for storage and display, such as the primary or infant teeth of a child as they become available. Such prior art devices also fail to provide a storage means for teeth in which the tooth elements which have an appearance and arrangement corresponding to the teeth of a subject are provided with receptacle cavities for receiving and completely enclosing corresponding teeth of a subject and allowing the stored teeth to be displayed and viewed while stored. Such devices have also failed to provide for the addition of indicia to the storage means as it becomes available for disclosing information related to each of the individual teeth stored therein.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a new and improved tooth storage means for storing, retaining and displaying one or more teeth of a subject within a plurality of tooth elements which have an appearance, arrangement and configuration corresponding to the teeth of a subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tooth storage means providing a plurality of tooth elements each having a receptacle cavity for receiving, storing and retaining a respective individual tooth of a subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tooth storage means allowing the display and viewing of stored teeth in an arrangement and configuration corresponding to the natural teeth of a subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tooth storage means providing a plurality of tooth elements corresponding to the teeth of a subject and having a plurality of receptacle cavities for storing the teeth of a subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tooth storage means having a plurality of tooth elements having an appearance, arrangement and configuration corresponding to the teeth of a subject with respective receptacle cavities for storing and displaying the corresponding teeth of a subject while still stored therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tooth storage means in which a plurality of teeth of a subject may be stored and easily removed and replaced as desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tooth storage means having an appearance and configuration of a mouth with teeth therein which have receptacle cavities for receiving and displaying corresponding teeth of a subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tooth storage means allowing the displaying and viewing of the teeth stored therein simulating the appearance of the mouth region and teeth of a subject and having means for receiving indicia for providing information relating to the individual teeth stored therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tooth storage means which completely encloses and securely and safely retains therein the teeth of a subject.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tooth storage means which may readily be manufactured and is inexpensive to produce and is durable and rugged in structure.